About Us
by vaneela
Summary: Aku tak pernah kembali padamu. Kau sudah kehilanganku sejak kau tinggalkan aku dulu. Di saat Ino mulai menata hidupnya kembali, dia harus bertemu dengan pria yang pernah menghancurkannya. For GWE: Forbidden Love. Warning: Alur kecepetan, Rush, typo, dll. rate T


"_Ah Yamanaka, apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua berkasnya?" _

"Haaah..." Gadis cantik itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab suara maskulin di seberang sana.

"Semua sudah siap pak Hatake, kita bisa berangkat sekarang juga."

Kemudian ia menutup teleponnya setelah mendengar jawaban sang atasan untuk segera berangkat ke acara jamuan makan malam sekaligus melakukan kesepakatan kerja sama antara perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dengan…

"_Uchiha Corp. Ah, kenapa duniaku sempit sekali? Apa aku sudah siap bertemu dengannya lagi?" _Pikir gadis itu sebelum membereskan semua keperluannya kemudian beranjak untuk pergi ke tempat acara tersebut berlangsung.

_**About Us**_

_**Naruto © by Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Story by Vaneela**_

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic except for fun**__**.**_

_**Warning: **_**T+, **_**AU, berantakan, ngebut, OOC, dan segala kekurangan fic ini.**_

_**For event **_**GWE**

Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik berusia 23 tahun yang baru 6 bulan bekerja sebagai sekertaris seorang direktur muda Hatake Kakashi—sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar Hatake _Group_.

Ino menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar toilet sebuah hotel. Penampilannya yang cantik malam ini tak dapat membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Ia masih mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan kolega bisnis bos-nya itu. Ia bukannya belum terbiasa menghadapi saat seperti ini, hanya saja orang yang akan ditemuinya ini adalah orang yang selama ini ia rindukan sekaligus ia hindari.

Beberapa kali ia menghela napas panjang, Ino memutuskan untuk menghadapi segalanya. Setelah merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia ikat _phony tail_ saat ini, ia pun keluar dari toilet menuju ruangan tempat acara jamuan itu diselenggarakan.

Setelah sampai di ruangan tersebut, mata _aquamarine-_nya langsung mencari sosok atasannya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, sosok tinggi tegap dengan rambut perak mencolok itu Ino temukan. Ia segera menghampiri sosok tampan tersebut.

"Yamanaka, darimana saja kau? Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi." Tanya Kakashi dengan nada yang masih terdengar tenang walaupun seharusnya ia panik karena sekertarisnya belum muncul membawa berkas-berkas penting untuk segera ditandatangani.

"Maafkan saya pak, tadi saya harus ke toilet. Err.. yah sepertinya saya sedikit gugup." Jawab Ino jujur.

Kakashi menatap Ino intens. Ino memang terlihat sedikit pucat dan gelisah. Entah apa yang membuatnya seerti itu. Setahu Kakashi, walaupun Ino baru 6 bulan bekerja dengannya, tapi ia tahu Ino adalah seorang yang cekatan, pintar menempatkan diri serta mengendalikan situasi apapun. Bahkan ia pernah mengatasi keadaan yang lebih sulit sebelumnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Ino ingin sekali menjawab 'ya' dan berharap ia boleh pulang ke rumah sekarang juga. Tetapi itu tak boleh ia lakukan, bagaimanapun juga ia harus profesional dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa pak, aku hanya sedikit gugup saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ino berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kakashi dan terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau gugup? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan kau menghadapi situasi seperti ini? Bahkan sebelumnya pernah lebih sulit dari ini," Kakashi Melihat map berisi berkas di pelukan Ino sebelum melanjutkan.

"Coba kuperiksa berkas yang kau buat. Jangan-jangan ini sumber masalahmu." Katanya seraya mengambil berkas dari Ino dan memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"Hasil kerjamu bagus," pujinya setelah selesai memeriksa berkas tersebut dan melanjutkan. "Kau tak perlu takut, ini sudah final kok, kita tak perlu presentasi lagi. Mereka hanya perlu menandatangani ini, dan semuanya beres." Ucap Kakashi seraya memberikan senyumannya untuk menenangkan Ino.

Ino hanya gadis biasa yang akan memerah wajahnya secara alami jika disuguhkan senyum rupawan dari pria tampan di hadapannya ini. Ino pun membalas senyum Kakashi.

"Terimakasih pak, anda bisa menemui Sa—ehm! Tuan Uchiha sekarang."

Kakashi menaikan satu alis matanya.

"Kau juga harus ikut Yamanaka, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Uchiha. Kau akan sering berurusan dengannya nanti."

Ino menelan ludahnya. Itu berarti dia akan sering berurusan dengannya nanti. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan ino tiba di sebuah ruangan khusus seperti sebuah _private room_. Ruangan ini di isi dengan sofa-sofa dan meja besar yang penuh dengan aneka makanan dan minuman. Interiornya modern, dengan perabotan mahal di setiap sudutnya.

Ino bersembunyi di belakang punggung tegap Kakashi yang sedang menyapa para koleganya. Ino belum siap melihat dan dilihat olehnya. Tubuh Ino yang lebih kecil dari Kakashi sukses tersembunyi di balik punggung bos-nya tersebut. Dan seperti orang bodoh Ino mengikuti kemanapun langkah Kakashi. Untung saja Kakashi terlalu sibuk untuk menyalami kolega-koleganya hingga tak sempat memperhatikan tingkah aneh sekertarisnya itu.

"Selamat malam Uchiha."

_**Deg!**_ Nama yang dihindarinya itu baru saja disebut oleh Kakashi, itu artinya Sasuke Uchiha ada di hadapan Kakashi saat ini.

"Selamat malam Pak Hatake." Jawab sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Ino. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya sekaligus ingin dienyahkan dari pikirannya.

Selanjutnya Ino sibuk mendengarkan suara jantungnya yang bedegup kencang. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai melayang di otaknya. Seandainya ia diberi kesempatan untuk kabur dari sini atau menghilang ke mana saja. Asal tidak di sini sekarang, dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Oh iya Uchiha, perkenalkan sekertaris baru saya," Kakashi menggeser tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan sosok Ino yang kini menundukkan wajah sedalam-dalamnya.

Pria yang di panggil Uchiha pun memicingkan matanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat daripada daya pikirnya. Sebelum nalar otaknya bekerja untuk merangkai sosok Ino yang masih menundukkan wajahnya itu di memori otaknya, seluruh tubuhnya telah lebih dulu merespon segalanya.

"Yamanaka Ino." Lanjut Kakashi seraya menyentuh bahu Ino pelan.

Perilaku wajar dari Kakashi dalam memperkenalkan seseorang tersebut membuat Ino tersentak dan tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Sentuhan ringan di bahunya membuatnya refleks mengangkat kepalanya.

_**DEG!**_

_Aquamarine_ dan _Onix_ saling bertemu. Keduanya merasa otaknya membeku, darah dirasa tak lagi mengalir sedangkan jantung kian berpacu cepat. Mata keduanya saling mengunci satu sama lain. Tak dihiraukan segala yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Kakashi yang melihat kejanggalan kedua insan itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia membiarkan cukup lama daripada yang seharusnya seseorang yang baru kenal menatap satu asma lain. Mereka saling membeku dengan tatapan yang dalam dan terpaut satu sama lain.

"Ehem! Yamanaka, perkenalkan. Ini Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi yang mulai jengah dengan situasi itu memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri kejanggalan tersebut.

Suara Kakashi yang dibuat lebih keras menyadarkan Ino. Ia segera memaksa otaknya untuk berjalan menuruti perintahnya lagi. Ino menghela napas panjang sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dengan canggung. Mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga agar ia melakukannya dengan sangat natural meski kenyataannya ia memaksakan hal itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, Se.. Senang berkenalan dengan anda… Tuan Uchiha." Sapa Ino lemah. Meski dengan segenap hati ia menguatkan mentalnya, namun tetap saja tak dapat menutupi gemuruh hatinya. Suaranya bergetar, senyum yang ia berikan kentara sekali kaku dan terpaksa. Kulitnya yang biasanya putih berseri dengan rona alami dipipinya kini pucat pasi. Lengannya pun bergetar.

Sasuke masih menatap Ino lekat. Ada rindu yang amat sangat dan tak tertutupi di matanya melihat sosok gadis cantik itu di hadapannya. Dan apa ini? Ino memperkenalkan diri seolah tak mengenal dirinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menyambut tangan Ino. Meremasnya kuat, seakan tangan mungil itu akan hilang jika terlepas. Hatinya bergemuruh kencang, ia tak menyangka dapat menggenggam tangan ini lagi. Tangan yang pernah ia lepaskan dulu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ino—Yamanaka." _Onix_ itu masih mengunci iris biru Ino. Sedangkan Ino menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke.

Ino berusaha menarik tangannya, tetapi Sasuke malah mengeratkan genggamannya lebih kencang. Ino lalu menyentakkan tangannya, kali ini berhasil. Entah karena tenaga Ino kuat atau Sasuke sengaja melepaskan tangannya.

"Sa.. Saya ke toilet dulu." Pamit Ino cepat sebelum ia terburu-buru pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjuh itu dalam diam. Jika tak ada Kakashi saat ini mungkin ia akan berlari menyusul gadis itu.

"Ah.. Maafkan sekertaris saya, dia sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan. Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan urusan kita." Kakashi mencoba mengambil kembari perannya yang sempat terlupakan. Ia pura-pura tak menyadari kejanggalan tadi. Kakashi berpikir akan mencari tahu sendiri nanti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Maaf pak, sepertinya saya benar-benar tidak enak badan. Saya mohon ijin untuk pulang." Ino menelepon Kakashi setelah ia rasa cukup untuk menenangka diri.

"_Apa kau tidak mau ku antar Yamanaka?" _Jawab Kakashi di seberang sana.

Andai saja Ino dalam mode normal mungkin saat ini ia akan heran dengan sikap bos-nya yang biasanya menyebalkan itu mendadak menjadi perhatian.

"Tidak apa pak, Saya naik taksi saja."

"_Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan_."

"Terimakasih pak." Ino menutup telepon genggamnya. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum tergesa-gesa untuk ke luar gedung.

Sesampainya di luar, ia segera memberhentikan sebuah taksi lalu pergi dengan taksi tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengikutinya dai belakang.

.

.

.

Taksi kuning berhenti di sebuah bangunan apartemen sederhana. Sesosok gadis cantik turun dari taksi itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke apartemen tersebut. Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba gadis tersebut dikejutkan oleh tarikan tangan seseorang. Tubuhnya berbalik hadap mengikuti arah tarikan tangan tersebut.

"Sa— hmph!" Kata yang ingin diucapnya tertelan begitu saja kala seseorang mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Beberapa detik Ino hanya terdiam mencerna segalanya sebelum _cerebrum_ otaknya menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ino berontak, tapi sosok itu lebih kuat. Ia menekan Ino ke dinding, sambil tetap menciumi bibir gadis itu. Ino terus meronta, ia mendorong pria itu. Kemudian ketika ada kesempatan, ia melayangkan tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat dan..

_**Plak! **_

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. Menghentikan dirinya untuk mencium gadis itu lagi. Ia menatap gadis tersebut yang kini terisak. Perlahan, ia merengkuh Tubuh Ino dengan lembut. Ino tak melawan, dibiarkannnya tangan kekar itu merengkuh tubuhnya meski Ino tak membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Ino… Maafkan aku." Bisik pria itu pelan dan tulus. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ino yang tingginya hanya sebatas lehernya. Dibarkannya gadis itu menangis, hatinya teriris. Mengapa dirinya selalu membuat gadis yang dicintainya ini terluka.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, mata birunya yang masih berlinang air mata menatap _Onix_ di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini.. kenapa…" Isaknya lemah.

Sasuke tak mampu membalas. Ia hanya menatap Ino pedih. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sedang menaburkan garam di atas luka Ino yang belum sembuh.

"Demi tuhan Ino, mungkin aku tak pantas mengucapkan ini. Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, aku selalu mencintaimu!"

Kalimat ini adalah kalimat paling langka yang pernah didengar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Ino yang dapat mendengar pengakuan manis dari Uchiha muda ini. Manis, seandainya pria itu tak pernah menyakitinya. Kini, kalimat itu semakin menambah pahit dan menggores kembali luka yang lama.

Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Di tatapnya Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau berani mengatakan hal itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku Sasuke?!" Jerit Ino tertahan seraya menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kau sadari bahwa kau—sudah menghancurkanku! Dan sekarang kau datang untuk meginjakku?! Memastikan aku sudah habis—"

"Dengar Ino! Aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka. Kau pikir aku tak hancur?! Bertahun-tahun aku kehilanganmu, dan kau pikir aku bahagia Ino?! Lihat aku,"

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Ino, memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke lemah.

Ino menatap mata Sasuke. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang selalu ia lihat di mata itu, sinarnya sudah redup. Tubuh Sasuke yang dulu tegap dan bugar. kini lebih kurus, meski masih terlihat garis maskulin di tubuhnya, namun tak terlihat sehat seperti dulu. Tangan Ino menyusuri rahang Sasuke yang kini pucat dan tirus. Ia masih tampan meski wajah dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Sasuke menangkap dan menciumi jari-jemari Ino yang sedang menyusuri wajahnya. Menciumi pergelangan tangan gadis itu, merasakan denyut nadi Ino serta menghirup dalam aroma parfum khas Ino dipergelangan tangannya. Hatinya hangat. Ia seakan tanah kering yang baru saja terkena hujan. Demi tuhan, ia sangat merindukan gadis ini.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mencium gadis itu, kali ini tak ada perlawanan dari Ino. Bahkan Ino membalasnya. Ciuman lembut penuh kerinduan. Semakin lama semakin menuntut. Seolah mereka harus menebus semua kerinduan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Tak ada banyak waktu untuk menghirup udara, keduanya seakan takut waktu terbuang sia-sia.

Sasuke dan Ino membiarkan diri mereka terhanyut dalam momen itu. Menghapus sejenak masa lalu mereka yang pahit. Biarlah mereka nikmati pertemuan kali ini, menyerahkan takdir yang akan membawa mereka ke arah mana nanti.

.

.

.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

Yamanaka Ino, dulu adalah sosok gadis kecil yang tegar meski kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan ketika usianya 3 tahun pada saaat itu. Semenjak itu ia dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan karena sanak saudaranya tak mau mengasuhnya, malah mengambil harta orang tuanya yang seharusnya menjadi hak Ino kecil. Ino kecil tumbuh menjadi sosok yang periang, kuat dan pantang menyerah.

Pada usianya yang ke 8 tahun. Sebuah keluarga yang baru pindah ke Jepang datang untuk mengadopsinya. Keluarga kecil itu adalah keluarga Haruno yang merupakan sahabat dari almarhum ayah dan Ibunya. Berkat keluarga tersebut, kehidupan Ino berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus, mendapat tempat tinggal yang layak, dapat kasih saying orang tua, serta saudara sekaligus sahabat dari puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut. Yaitu Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura tumbuh bersama menjadi sosok gadis remaja yang cantik dan pintar. Mereka adalah dua sahabat sekaligus rival.

Pada usia ke 14 tahun, Ino bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan putera bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan tempat ayah Sakura bekerja.

Darah remaja Ino bergejolak melihat sosok tampan itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kebetulan pula mereka berdua satu sekolah.

Namun bukan hanya Ino yang tepesona pada pangeran tampan itu. Saudari angkatnya Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hey _Pig_! Menyerah sajalah, aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke, kau mundur saja!" Ungkap Sakura disuatu sore tepatnya di kamar mereka berdua.

"Seharusnya hatimu itu selapang jidatmu Saku-chan. Jelas-jelas akulah yang akan dipilih Sasuke-kun." Timpal Ino.

Saling mengejek memang adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari. Mereka sudah biasa melakukannya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak suka cewek gendut macam kamu Ino-chan." Balas Sakura.

"Hey, siapa yang gendut? Bukan berarti lingkar dada dan bokongku lebih besar dari punyamu kamu bilang aku gendut Sakura. Hahaha… Ku rasa Sasuke tidak akan tertarik dengan mini set." Gurau Ino seraya melempar bantal pada Sakura yang sukses mengenai kepalanya.

"Kurang ajar kau _Pig_! Siapa yang masih pakai mini set. Ah gadis yang masih mengompol diusia 10 tahun tak pantas bicara seperti itu. Hahaha…" Sakura balas menimpuk Ino dengan boneka beruang besarnya yang sukses menimpa seluruh tubuh Ino.

"Hey! Saat itu aku bermimpi aneh Sakura! Aku tak benar-benar mengompol selama 10 tahun, bahkan kata pengasuhku dulu, aku sudah tidak pakai popok sejak pertama kali datang ke—"

"Terserah. Yang jelas, kau mengompol di usia 10 tahun. Hahahaha"

"Sial kau, awas yah!"

Dan perang bantal pun tak terelakkan lagi. Mereka saling serang satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya kelelahan. Mereka pun membaringkan tubuhnya berdapingan di kasur.

"Hey _pig_.." Panggil Sakura lemah disela-sela mengatur napasnya akibat kelelahan tadi.

"Ayo buat perjanjian." Lanjut Sakura.

"perjanjian apa?" Ino mulai tertarik.

"Untuk bersaing secara sehat. Siapa pun yang mendapatkan hati Sasuke diantara kita, maka yang lain mengalah, ikhlas serta mendukung hubungan tersebut. Agar nanti tak ada perselsihan diantara kita. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Keduanya kemudian menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Mereka tersenyum, tanda bahwa kesepakatan telah dilakukan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Ino dan Sakura melancarkan aksi mendekati Sasuke. Ino memang cenderung lebih aktif, namun itulah dia yang sebenarmya. Ia melakukannnya tanpa berpura-pura menjadi siapapun. Ketika ia ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke, maka ia akan menjalaninya. Jika ia ingin memeluknya, maka ia benar-benar memeluk Sasuke.

Tapi anehnya, Sasuke tak pernah protes dengan kelakuan Ino tersebut. Sikapnya berbeda terhadap gadis-gadis lain yang mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya Ino merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Bak gayung bersambut, Sasuke pun menerimanya.

Kabar bahwa Ino dan Sasuke berpacaran pun semakin meluas. Tentu saja orang yang pertama kali tahu tentang hali ini adalah Sakura, sahabat sekaligus saudari angkatnya. Sesuai janjinya, Sakura pun merelakan Sasuke. Meski dengan air mata yang tak ia perlihatkan di depan Ino.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Ino yang diperkirakan hanya seumur jagung nyatanya bisa bertahan selama hampir 5 tahun. Entah bagaimana dua orang yang berbeda karakter ini dapat bersama selama itu. Hubungan mereka bukanlah tanpa halangan. Mereka sering bertengkar, Sasuke yang ternyata sangat posesif dan Ino yang kelewat santai dan ramah terhadap semua orang sering memicu kesalahpahaman.

Tapi semua masalah selalu terselesaikan dalam satu hari. Ino yang selalu pandai mengambil hati Sasuke serta Sasuke yang selalu luluh dengan rayuan Ino. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, keduanya tak dapat bertahan jika tidak berjumpa beberapa waktu saja.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke-kun? Kamu akhir-akhir ini sering termenung sayang?"

Ino membelai wajah kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Sasuke masih terdiam menikmati sentuhan jemari gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di apatemen pribadi Sasuke. Di sini, Sasuke tinggal sendiri.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan aku mengecewakanmu? Apa yang membuatmu kecewa?" Ino berpura-pura panik sambil menatap tubuh polosnya di balik selimut.

Kelakuan Ino mau tak mau membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja aku ada masalah keluarga." Jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu mau cerita?"

"Sudah kan. Tentang kakakku yang kabur, lalu aku menjadi satu-satunya penerus usaha keluargaku."

"Kamu yakin hanya itu?"

Ino menatap mata Sasuke dalam, mencoba mencari jawaban dari masalah Sasuke yang lain. Ino tahu Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tetapi ia tak bisa menuntut Sasuke untuk menceritakan hal tersebut jika memang ia tak mau menceritakannya. Ia tahu betul sifat kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Ino sebagai jawaban bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tahu, Ino menyadari bahwa ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gadis itu. Dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke nyaman bersama Ino. Kekasihnya itu begitu mengerti dirinya, dia tak akan menuntut hal yang belum ingin Sasuke ungkapkan padanya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Sasuke siap untuk membagi masalahnya.

Tapi yang memberatkan hati Sasuke saat ini bukan hanya masalah keluarganya, tetapi juga menyangkut hubungannya dengan Ino. Bagaimana cara ia agar dapat cerita pada Ino bahwa keluarganya menginginkannya untuk menjadi sempurna. Hal itu berlaku pada pasangan yang mendampinginya nanti. Keluarganya tidak setuju kalau Ino, yang pernah tinggal di panti asuhan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Dan yang lebih parahnya, keluarganya menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sahabat sekaligus saudari angkat Ino.

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura—orangtua angkatnya Ino, tak mampu menolak karena Fugaku Uchiha adalah atasan sekaligus orang yang berjasa bagi keluarga tersebut. Mereka pun tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan semuanya pada Ino. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah menganggap Ino puteri kandungnya. Tidak akan tega keduanya melihat Ino terluka. Disamping itu, dilema mereka bertambah ketika melihat Sakura yang terlihat bahagia ketika tahu akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan masalahnya. Pertunangannya akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi. Tetapi ia belum berani mengambil keputusan. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ino. Tapi ia juga memegang kehormatan keluarganya.

Dulu, ia begitu iri dengan perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang lebih berat kepada kakaknya. Kakaknya memang jauh lebih unggul darinya di bidang apapun. Hal itu yang membuatnya merasa terpacu untuk melampaui kakaknya dan membuat orang tuanya memandang ke arahnya.

Ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, meskipun disebabkan oleh kaburnya kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Tetapi hal ini menjadi semacam kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri, bahwa dia juga berkualitas sebagai seorang anak.

Ino yang merasa pertanyaannya tak akan dijawab oleh Sasuke pun pasrah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada polos sasuke. Sesekali menciumi leher kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menatap mata Ino kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sasuke lalu merebahkan tubuh Ino.

"Tidurlah Ino."

"Eh? Biasanya kamu nambah."

"Aku juga harus tidur karena nanti malam harus bergadang untuk mempelajari buku-buku tentang perusahaanku."

"Kamu yakin bukan karena aku sudah tak _sexy_ lagi?" Tanya Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya pura-pura sedih.

Sasuke menggigit dagu Ino gemas.

"bodoh!" Katanya seraya memeluk Ino, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan hanya karena tubuhmu."

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Ino kaget dan beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Kamu bilang apa? Ulangi!" Pinta Ino antusias.

Ino ta percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang bilang kata cinta. Apalagi kalimat tadi termasuk panjang dan… Manis.

"Tidak ada pengulangan. Tidurlah Ino sebelum kamu menyesal." Sasuke menunjukkan seringai buasnya demi melihat tubuh polos Ino yang kini tak tertutup selimut.

Ino buru-buru merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik selimut sebelum ia dibuat tak bisa berjalan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Ulangi perkataanmu.." Rengek Ino manja.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

Malam hari itu Ino pulang ke rumahnya dengan hati berbunga. Sasuke hari ini lebih manis dari biasanya. Di mobil tadi pun ketika ia mengantarnya pulang, Sasuke terus menggenggam dan menciumi tangannya. Sasuke senang menciumi pergelangan tangan Ino, menghirup aroma parfum khas Ino yang sangat disukainya. Sasuke hanya sesekali melepaskan tangannya ketika ia harus memindahkan perseneling. Lalu kembali meraih tangannya, begitu seterusnya sampai mereka tiba di rumah Ino. Tepatnya rumah keluarga Haruno.

Mereka sempat berciuman lama di mobil sebelum Ino akhirnya masuk ke rumah. Senyumnya terus merekah. Disapanya dengan riang kedua orang tua angkatnya sebelum ia naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Tanpa Ino sadari kedua orang tua angkatnya tersebut semakin merasa bersalah melihat Ino seperti itu.

Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tergoda untuk menengok Sakura di kamarnya (sekarang kamar mereka terpisah). Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, tidak ada jawaban. Ino membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tak melihat Sakura di sana. Terdengar suara air di dalam kamar mandi pribadi Sakura yang artinya gadis itu sedang mandi saat ini.

Bosan. Ino duduk di ranjang Sakura. Matanya menerawang ke sana kemari. Sampai ia menemukan objek menarik. Yaitu sebuah kotak beludru merah di atas meja rias Sakura. Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju objek tersebut. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk kotak tersebut. Benda tersebut seperti kotak cincin.

Penasaran, Ino pun membuka kotak tersebut. Benar saja, isinya adalah dua buah cincin emas putih dengan berlian di atasnya. Di lingkaran dalam cincin tersebut terukir inisial 'SS'.

Ino semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah tas yang diletakkan di meja tersebut hingga jatuh dan semua isinya keluar.

Tak ada hal lain dalam tas itu, hanya sekumpulan undangan. Undangan?

Ino yang teranjur peasaran berat membuka undangan tersebut dan membaca isinya. Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong. Ino, setelah membaca tulisan pada undangan tersebut. Di situ tertulis, Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura akan bertunanga. Dan… Beberapa minggu dari sekarang?

"Ini pasti salah! Tak mungkin! Ya. Pasti salah." Pikirnya tak percaya.

Saat itu juga suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, keluarlah sosok Sakura. Sakura kaget melihat Ino di sana. Ino pun menatap Sakura syok.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?!" Semprot Ino langsung pada perkara.

Sakura kaget bukan kepalang melihat Ino memegang undangan pertunangannya yang tak sempat ia simpan tadi. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"JAWAB Sakura!" Teriak Ino frustasi. Bagaimanapun, ekspersi Sakura saat ini membuatnya tambah gusar.

Teriakan Ino membuat kedua orang tua Sakura mendengarnya kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau teriak te—" Ibu Sakura tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya ketika melihat Ino yang syok sambil memegang undangan pertunangan itu.

"Tolong… Jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini…" lirih Ino yang mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ino-chan… aku.. a.. aku.." Sakura hanya tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya, ia tak mampu menjelaskan kepada Ino tentang semua ini.

"Sayang, dengar. Kami akan menjelaskannya, duduklah nak.."

.

.

.

"Kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku?! Dan KAU?! Sakura… Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu padaku?" Jerit Ino kalap.

"Dengar Ino, ini bukann kemauanku! A.. aku… Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka—Orang tuaku juga ada diposisi sulit saat ini, kami tak bisa menolaknya.. Ino.. Maafkan aku.."

"Yah…" Sahut Ino lemah. "Akhirnya aku tahu posisiku sekarang..." Ino menatap satu persatu anggota keluarga Haruno. Air matanya berjatuhan dengan derasnya.

"Di keluarga ini."

Ino pun berlari ke luar rumah. Ia harus menemui Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang bisa membatalkan pertunangan itu. Hanya Sasuke harapannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Ino di depan pintu apartemennya. Keadaan Ino sangat kacau. Gadis itu langsung mencengkeram kerah kaos Sasuke dan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Kamu… Kenapa kamu sembunyikan ini dariku Sasu? Kenapa kamu tega membiarkanku mengetahui dengan cara seperti ini? Katakan padaku! Kamu tak akan melakukannya kan Sasuke?! Kamu mencintaiku kan?!" Ino semakin histeris.

Sasuke yang diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu jelas kebingungan.

"Tentang apa Ino? Aku—"

"Tentang pertunanganmu dengan Sakura!"

Sasuke terpaku, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan diketahui Ino sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melihat Ino menangis seperti itu. Ia benar-benar berhasil melukai gadis itu.

"Katakan… Kalau kamu tak akan menyetujuinya Sasuke. Ku mohon.."

Sasuke tak pernah dan tak ingin melihat gadisnya seperti ini. Memohon padanya seolah dialah pemegang hidup kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tak bisa Ino… Keluargaku butuh aku.."

Demi tuhan Sasuke ingin segera membawa Ino kabur bersamanya ketika melihat wajah putus asa kekasihnya itu. Matanya mengiba, air matanya tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan dari bola mata yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan itu.

"Aku… aku akan memberi waktu untukmu berpikir Sasuke… Seminggu! Temui aku di jembatan biasa kita bertemu, jam 5 sore. Aku akan menunggumu…"

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu sampai batas waktu yang Ino tentukan. Sasuke telah memegang keputusan akhirnya, ia pun bertekad menemui Ino di jembatan.

Sesampainya di sana. Keputusan Sasuke benar-benar diuji. Ino terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Tentu saja biasanya gadis itu pun sangat cantik, hanya saja saat ini Ino benar-benar luar biasa.

Ino dibalut dengan _summer dress_ putih panjang tanpa lengan. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang biasa ia ikat _phony tail_ dibiarkannya tergerai ditiup angin laut. Wajahnya dipoles _make up_ tipis yang tidak berbihan. Langit senja dan mentari yang hampir terbenam menjadi latar belakang yang sangat mendukung suasana itu. Sinar matahari yang kemerah-merahan memantulkan cahaya jingga keemasan pada kulit dan rambut Ino sehingga Ino tampak seperti seorang dewi dalam lukisan.

Sasuke menghampiri Ino. Ino tersenyum sangat manis, senyum yang akan ia rindukan nanti. Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti datang Sasuke-kun. Aku Tahu kamu—" Ino melepas pelukannya demi menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku datang bukan untuk pergi bersamamu Ino,"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya kembali dibanjiri airmata.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengucapkan perpisahan." Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga agar ia tak melelehkan airmatanya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah keputusannya, resiko apapun akan ia terima.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal Ino, maafkan aku." Katanya seraya memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah.

"Jika kau pergi Sasuke, aku bersumpah kau akan benar-benar kehilanganku Sasuke. Kembalilah, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kumohon…"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tuhan, ia tak kuat lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ino dalam hidupnya, tapi ia lebih tak ingin lagi kehilangan keluarganya saat ini. Ini adalah keputusannya yang terbaik. Semoga waktu dapat menghapus bayang-bayang Ino nanti.

Dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, berlari meninggalkan Ino yang kini hancur berkeping-keping. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang tentangnya, demi hidupnya yang baru. Dan merajut cinta yang baru.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Flash back off**_

Ino mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Mengakhiri ciuman-ciuman mereka. Sasuke membelai wajah Ino, saat itulah Ino melihat cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan Ino yakin Itu adalah cincin pernikahannya.

"Pergilah Sasuke, aku tak mau mengkhianati Sakura."

"Tidak! Ku mohon Ino, jangan biarkan aku kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Ino. Ino menepisnya.

"Aku tak pernah kembali padamu, kau memang sudah kehilanganku."

"Dengar Ino, aku benar-benar menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu aku akan memilihmu—"

"Hentikan Sasuke! Bagaimanapun kau sudah memilih jalanmu. Jangan pernah sakiti dia kumohon… Dia sangat mencintaimu..."

"Sakura juga sangat menyesal Ino. Dia benar-benar menginginkan kamu kembali, dia lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan diriku. Percayalah. Kembalilah padaku." Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Ino, sorot matanya yang biasanya tajam kini mengiba.

"Kau sudah memilih jalanmu dulu Sasuke. Dan saat ini aku sedang menempuh hidupku. Aku tak ingin kembali pada masa lalu lagi."

"Ya. Ini bukan masa lalu, kita buat lembaran yang baru lagi Ino. Kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku dulu Sasuke? Aku yang hancur dan tanpa ada siapapun yang mendukungku. Aku memohon padamu, tapi kau mengabaikanku. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Semudah itukah kau mau memintaku melupakan semuanya dan membuka lembaran baru?"

Hardik Ino tajam. Semua memori kelamnya yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam mendadak muncul kembali.

"Apapun Ino… Akan kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Apapun!"

"Tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan. Kurasa kita memang tak ditakdirkan bersama. Pergilah Sasuke, aku tak mau merusak rumah tangga sahabatku."

"Aku tak akan pergi."

"Sasuke—"

"Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu lagi Ino. Jika itu terjadi, aku benar-benar akan tamat," Sasuke berdiri sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku tunggu kau di menara pelabuhan, besok jam 5 sore. Aku juga akan melepon Sakura dan memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke kembali memeluk Ino lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Datanglah Ino, hidupku… ada padamu…"

Sasuke kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Ino setelah mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu. Lutut Ino seakan tak bertulang, tubuhnya merosot turun di dinding. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu dan dia. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dilukai seperti ini oleh siapapun…. Ino…"

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dia terkejut mendapati sosok Kakashi di hadapannya.

*END*

* * *

ASTAGAAAA! Saya bener-bener ngebut cyyynt… map yah kalo Rush, Gaje, OOC, Typo dan semacemnya. Saya benar-benar hopeless. Ini aja udah tiga kali ganti cerita karena cerita sebelumnya terlalu berat untuk bisa diketik dalam satu cerita sampai akhirnya terpilihlah cerita dengan ide pasaran ini huhuhu. Mana judulnya ngarang baget lagi. Salah saya sendiri sih karena ngerjainnya SKS.

Sumpah, saya sendiri gak puas dengan hasilnya, udah nyinetron banget, cepet banget pula …hahahha *ketawa sambil nangis*. Dan apapula itu endingnya? Gaje kali kurasa… yah sudahlah yang penting saya menepati komitmen saya untuk berpartisipasi di event Sasuino GWE ini… hiks, map yah kawan kalau mengecewakan.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya…

Mind to review?


End file.
